


Morally Apathetic

by catisacat



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet Argall [Morality Core] is Anger [Core]'s doctor who quickly descends into all but being a patient herself and has to resist the urge to unleash her unstable girlfriend on the unsuspecting coworkers.</p><p>One-shot, fairly short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morally Apathetic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write a ton of fanfic, I'm primarily a fanartist and anything written is original but here have this I made an effort.

Her name is Violet Argall and she’s never been a person of note.

She’s worked here at Aperture since the day she got out of college, brought in with about a hundred other grad students from her small town.

She’s average looking, at least she thinks so. Long relaxed hair that she puts into a bun every morning which always seemed to end up back in her face in a matter of minutes. Dark, dark skin with a short, slim figure. Bizarre purple eyes but no one seems to notice them. Her grades were average in her major, psychology, and she only held an associate’s degree. She’s just so easy to ignore.

They hadn’t cared though, she’d been ushered into this reclusive establishment same as the others.

That was long ago now though. At least a year she’s been employed here. Trapped here, really. She knew that leaving wasn’t really an option. Her first week here she saw someone trying to leave get “accidentally” gunned down by a few robots with gentle little voices.

Her patients were all she had. They called them test subjects but she never knew if that was what made them this way or if was the other way around. She suspected the former.

There were three she was in charge of. The first just wanted to do was list off ingredients to some inedible concoction. The second never stopped asking questions although never seemed interested in an answer.

The third was something entirely different.

Violet remembers the first time she’d encountered her well. The woman had been curled into a ball in the corner, her sickly thin body coated in freckles hardly even visible beyond the thick curtains of curly red hair. Unlike the others she was restrained, a collar around her neck like an animal.

Violet’s first thought had been to take the collar off her and let her out. However, the redhead made it obvious why she was tied up soon enough. When she noticed Violet’s existence she immediately started straining horribly against the restraints, snarling like an animal. She was forced to stop as she passed out from her air being cut off by the collar, lying there pitifully.

Violet avoided her for the next few days.

The lady had no name, everyone just called her ‘Anger.’

Things were much different now though.

Sometimes Violet felt bad calling her that as the emaciated thing had calmed down. The reason for her violence being so immediate was evident quickly; the other doctors had stopped feeding her because she’s scream and growl at anyone who got within arms reach.

Violet’s relationship with Anger was leagues different than the other two whom she began neglecting over time.

They were close. Far too close, were it any other facility Violet would have been fired but ethics held no place in Aperture. The world was just... different here. Despite the ethics nightmare of a doctor and her patient they really couldn’t be considered that. Violet had long since stopped feigning knowledge suitable for dealing with these patients.

She stayed in Anger’s room at all times, no one noticed and no one cared.

Violet’s growing apathy seemed to pacify the raging Anger from the start, calming the red-eyed rage machine into a surprisingly lucid person.

It hadn’t taken long for Violet to be seduced. Within a month if anyone had bothered to ask she would have called Anger her girlfriend. She’d long since stopped wearing labcoats and name tags and was frankly indistinguishable from a patient herself.

At times Anger even seemed like a more coherent and logical person than herself.

Sometimes a bit disturbingly coherent.

You see, Anger didn’t want to stay in there as any person wouldn’t, regardless of their perceived sanity. 

However, even looking out the small, pathetic window on the door was enough to set Anger off into the worst ragefits. Violet had no doubt that if she ever DID let Anger go people would die. Most likely many. They would never even see it coming and Aperture’s employee defense systems were laughably poor.

Sometimes she really wanted that to happen.

The first time Anger had asked to be let out they’d been tangled up together on the dismal bed in that room. Violet had taken that barbaric collar off long ago and Anger wanted a mile from that inch.

“Would it really be that bad?” Anger asked in that raspy voice of hers, always hoarse from the screaming. Blood red eyes staring intensely into Violet’s own unusual eyes. The idea is tempting but she shakes her head.

“You know I can’t do that,” Violet manages to whisper out after a few seconds of silence after the question, “Even if I was to let you out there’s no where to go.”

Anger lets out one of her signature pained smiles, showing far more teeth than ever necessary, “No where to go but up.”

“It’s blocked off and you know it,” Violet hisses back, she was never really one to tolerate bad ideas that would end in everyone being killed. Even if they sounded tempting.

This seems to shut Anger up for now but this question persisted every night since.

Every night it becomes harder to say no.

Violet fears one night it will be impossible.


End file.
